


Meg-Half

by AMac145



Category: Family Guy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal, Blowjobs, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Futanari on female, Harem building, Interracial lesbianism, Lots of Sex, MILF, Muti-Generational Incest, Orgasms, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Smut, Tender Lovemaking, doggystyle, futacest, regular old MILF lesbianism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac145/pseuds/AMac145
Summary: Meg has 99 problems, but a cock isn't gonna be one of then.Witness the rise of the griffin's only daughter as she builds her harem form all the sex-starved women in Quahog.Stay tuned and stay beautiful.Everybody in this story is over 18.





	1. Bonding in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains futanari. It is intended only for audiences 18 and over. Enjoy!

7:30 A.M, 742 Spooner Street, Griffin Household

Lois was in the kitchen, washing dishes. Since all the boys were gone, the only other person in the house was Meg, who had not come down for breakfast. Lois presumed she was sick, so she planned to go see her after she tidied up in the kitchen. At least she thought so, before she heard the screams.

"What the hell?” Lois uttered, startled out of her wits.

Meg ran down the stairs, her screams filling the empty house, and into the kitchen. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed hysterically, struggling to breathe

"Meg, what the hell's wrong with you?” Lois asked, "You nearly scared me to death."

"I'm A FREAK, A MONSTER!” Meg replied.

"Oh calm down, Ms. Drama Queen, you look just fine. Now calm down and take a seat."

"You don't understand, Mom.” Meg replied, "I'm not fine. Not fine at all!"

"Will you calm down already? Nothing is wrong, Meg. You are fine. Now sit down and let me fini---"

"You call this FINE?” Meg yelled as she dropped the pajama pants.

And what Lois saw floored her.

In Meg's crotch area was a huge, veiny penis--seven inches in length and four, five in girth, minimum, Lois thought to herself. She stared at it, her thoughts racing a mile a minute, dwelling on how her daughter could even have it in the first place, how long she's had it, how delicious it looked, how much it made her pussy wet, how much she wanted to suck and f---

"Meg, how did this happen?” Lois asked, "How did you even get this...thing?"

"I don't know. I'm a freak, Mom. Kill me, just kill me now!"

"No, no, sweetie.” Lois cooed, "It's all right, Meg. You're fine, so calm down and relax. Everything will be...just...fine."

Meg suddenly felt a tingle on her cock and looked downward. 

"Um, Mom? What are you doing?” Meg replied.

Lois, lost in the moment, grabbed her daughter's cock while calming her down. Now that Meg pointed it out, she noticed how it felt in her hand. The member, soft and flaccid but hardening, felt strong with lust yet soft, Lois thought. She stroked it slightly to see how Meg would react.

"Helping you, dear.” Lois replied, stroking her daughter's cock to full hardness, "Helping you to relax and accept yourself."

Meg felt shivers up her spine and through her body as her mother stroked her cock, stiffening to full hardness in seconds. She felt all her sadness fade away as her mom glided her soft hand over her now-fully erect member, washing away her anxieties away as she enjoyed the impromptu tug job.

Lois stopped stroking and held her daughter's cock, throbbing in tune with her heartbeat. 

"Sit down at the table, Meg.” Lois said.

Meg pulled out a chair and did as she told, her cock pointing upward at attention. Overwhelmed by lust, Lois kneeled before her daughter, hovering over her cock. She drew close, the tip of her nose mere inches from Meg's cockhead, and licked the tip, tasting the cock for herself. She then glided her tongue up and down the shaft, tasting the virility radiating through. Lois grabbed the cock then, and firmly gripping it, took it inside her mouth. Lois was adept at sucking cock; the biggest she ever took was 13 inches, so Meg's cock was no problem in terms of size. She, however, hadn't sucked one above four inches since her marriage. Inch by inch, Lois worked her daughter's shaft inside, resting her hands on her hips, pressing deeper until the entire length was inside, her nose touching her lap. She struggled to fight her gag reflex, having to deep throat for the first time in over twenty years, but she held firm, breathing out of her nose to compensate. She looked up at Meg, and was glad to see her daughter enjoying Mommy's mouth on her cock.

"It was...AMAZING, Mom.” Meg replied. 

"Good to hear." 

Lois unbuttoned her shirt to make it easier for her to breathe. She gripped her cock once again, pumping the lubricated length as she slobbered on it simultaneously. The kitchen was filled with the sounds of wet noises and grunts of pleasure. She made sure to caress every part with her tongue, her lips, and her hand, ensuring that no part was left untouched by her loving gesture. She stopped kissing and started bobbing up and down on her length, pumping on her shaft in a twisting motion. Lois took Meg's sighs of pleasure as a sign of approval, approval that fed her own lust, lust that showed through her soaking panties and slacks. As she lost herself in the moment, Lois grew excited at the prospect of taking this thick shaft in her quivering pussy, bereft of a proper orgasm unassisted by either hand or toy in 20 years. Meg placed her hand on Lois's head, giving her gentle strokes of encouragement. Then Meg hit her peak. Lois sensed her daughter trembling, the throb of her shaft, and her hand tightening on her head. It encouraged her to speed up her pace, and she opened her eyes to see Meg lost in the throes of pleasure, which made her happy. Then she heard Meg's yell, stopping just in time as the torrent of cum filled her mouth. As she dutifully tried to swallow as much as she could, she realized it was futile. Meg was squirting ropes of cum faster than she could handle, so she pulled back and allowed her daughter to coat her face. The last rope of cum squirting out, Lois gave the shaft a squeeze to ensure it was empty. Meg was left exhausted from the blowjob, breathing laboriously as she glowed with after-cum pleasure.

"That was AMAZING!” Meg uttered.

"Glad you liked it, Meg.” Lois replied, "Now I have to finish the dishes. Sit tight."

Soon the kitchen was filled with the sound of running water as Lois resumed washing dishes. Meg, recovering, sat tight and watched her mother wash the dishes. How interesting a sight was she, rocking her hips back and forth as she scrubbed plates, the subtle bend she made that just happened to put focus on her taut ass in those tan slacks, and the damp spot between her legs. The sight made Meg wonder if she wanted to be fucked. Speaking of which, her thoughts drifted to just how she would love to pound her mom. If she could work magic with just her mouth, Meg wondered, how much more could her pussy work? As she fantasied about pumping her load in her mother, Meg's cock stirred, the blood rushing back to her length as it returned to full stiffness. Lois glanced back at Meg, not "noticing" her cock, and snapped back quickly, scrubbing more vigorously and bending more forward, which gave Meg a full view of her ass and the wet spot. That was it, Meg thought, she must want this cock.

Lois was focused on "scrubbing" a stubborn spot on a plate when she was startled by a stiff object poking her right in her wet crotch. Before she could react, two hands emerged from behind to squeeze her luscious tits.

Lois, startled by the intrusion of her personal space, uttered, "Meg. What are you doing? I'm washing dishes here."

In response, Meg pulled close to her mother's neck and licked it, giving Lois a shudder down her spine. She leaned back and uttered, "Cut the crap, Mom. I know you want to fuck me."

The response threw Lois off guard. She was surprised that Meg had grown so bold within minutes. Most of all, however, she was glad. Her plan was working just fine, even if she had just been outed. She replied, still playing coy, "Wha-What are you talking about, sweetie?” adding a chuckle to gauge Meg's response.

"I saw you shake your ass at me, Mom. Your wet spot tells the truth that you can't deny, no matter how hard you try.” Meg said, giving a light squeeze to her mom's tits. "We're both adults here, Mom, so if you want to admit that you want to fuck me, then go ahead."

The sheer confidence Meg had to utter such a thing made Lois wet, re-soaking her damp panties. She tried to respond, but all she could muster was a nervous chuckle, knowing that Meg was right on the money. Then Meg took her right hand off her breast and slipped it inside her tan slacks. Lois felt overwhelmed by her daughter's finger gentle gliding over her sensitive clit, pulling her ever closer to orgasm.

Meg pulled herself close to her mother's ear and whispered, "I need you; you need me. I need to be inside you, plowing you until I cum; you need me to take you as mine, to fuck you hard." As Meg gently rubbed Lois's clit, sensing she was close, she leaned in one last time and uttered, "I need your pussy. You. Need. My COCK."

At that moment, Lois came, the words and fingering triggering the most intense orgasm she's had in years. She shook and spasmed, her knees buckling from the sheer force rocking through her body. She gripped the kitchen counter tightly to stop her fall. Meg took her hand out of her mother's pants and put a finger in her mouth, still covered in the her mother's after-orgasm juices. As she savored the flavor, Lois, now fully recovered, quickly stripped off her slacks and panties, kicking them aside. She bent herself forward, revealing her shave pink pussy and her firm, supple ass in all its revealed glory. Lois turned towards Meg, who was stiff as a rock. 

"I see you like what you're seeing." Lois said, nodding towards Meg's hard cock. "Now come over here and fuck me already."

Meg gripped her cock as she placed her other hand on her mother's ass and slowly slid her member in with some resistance. With one heave, Meg suddenly shoved the entire length inside Lois's pussy. Lois let out a yelp in response. She held on tight as Meg started to fuck her, Meg pumping her full length inside her warm, tight pussy with each thrust. 

"Give it to me, yes, give it all to me, Meg!" Lois yelled, "Your cock feels so amazing!"

Meg smacked her mother's ass and replied, "You like my cock, Mom?" adding a snicker after the fact.

"YES! Now give it to me. Fucking give it to me! Show me what you got!"

Meg obliged, pumping as fast and hard as possible. Lois struggled to maintain her position as she was pounded. She screamed, moaned, and grunted, all while trying to catch her breath. Meg smacked her ass again, leaving a red hand-shaped mark on her cheek. Lois leaned all the way forward to push herself back against Meg's thrusts. This was the most intense sex she's had in years and Meg's cock was easily the biggest she's had. There was no way possible that she would simply not enjoy herself. She was a sex-starved milf with little to look forward to other than the miserable, joyless "sex" with her manchild husband. 

"TAKE THIS LONG, HARD COCK, MOMMY! YOU NEED THIS, DON'T YOU?!" Meg uttered. By this point, she fucked like a woman possessed, enjoying the new sensation of having a cock with enthusiasm, especially when using it on a tight MILF pussy just begging to be creamed. 

As lust consumed and clouded Lois's mind, she still had the presence of mind to know Meg was close to her peak as she tightened the grip on her collar and sped up her thrusts. Lois, in turn, pushed back harder to help her along. It wasn't necessary as the first spurts of precum hit which triggered her pussy to contract.

"TAKE MY CUM, MOMMY!" Meg yelled as she spurted ropes of cum inside Lois. She groaned as her daughter kept basting cum inside her, her pussy maintaining her grip to coax it out of her cock. Not long after, Lois came in response. Eventually, both were empty and exhausted, standing in the kitchen in post-coital bliss.

"That was fun" Meg said.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Lois replied.

As they stood there, they knew today marked the beginning of a new relationship—not as mother and daughter, but lovers.


	2. Midnight Lovin'

Midnight.

Lois lay wide-awake, unable to sleep. Her mind dwelled on the day's events, still fresh in her mind. After all, in the kitchen, she had the most physically intense, sensual, and orgasmic experience in a long time.

At the hands of her daughter.

She wondered how Meg grew a cock in the first place--assuming she wasn't born with it and she just failed to notice--for the briefest of moments. Then, as she laid eyes on it, her mind and body were overtaken by lust. In minutes, she'd been bottomless, bent over the kitchen sink, and fucked relentlessly by her own daughter.

Her own daughter, she thought. At the time, she threw caution to the floor (along with her slacks) and gave in. After the haze cleared, she had a mental freakout over what she did--fuck her own daughter--and quickly hit the showers to wash herself, Meg having done the same earlier. Throughout the day, Lois focused her energy on cleaning the house, room to room, while putting the morning's events out of her head. It worked---until dinner. Lois had just finished prepping the meal--meatloaf--and as the rest of the family arrived for dinner, the last to walk in was Meg. Of course, she wore here usual attire--beanie hat, pink-and-white t-shirt, blue trousers, and white sneakers. However, Lois noticed something different about her. As if someone replaced her. As the family sat down, Lois and Meg exchanged awkward glances, neither having put the morning tryst behind them. As the family ate their meal, Peter regaling the family with another drunken tale of idiocy, Lois glanced at Meg. Coincidentally, Meg looked up at the same time, the two meeting eye to eye. As the two stared at each other, Lois saw--at least she thought she saw--Meg's unbridled passion for her roaring in her eyes, her lustful desires still billowing beneath the surface. In that moment, Lois felt a damp heat in her groin. She was hot and bothered all over again, but she tried to suppess it the best she could. She tried her best, but the memory of the morning tryst rushed to the forefront, her feelings triggering a full flashback. Growing ever hornier, Lois quickly excused herself from the tale and ran to the piano room, locking the door after her. She quickly pulled her slacks to her knees and fingered herself furiously, losing herself in a sea of pleasure. When she came, she composed herself and snuck upstairs. Later that night, after showering and donning her nightgown, Lois retired to her bed with her husband, who, as usual, was drunk after a night out at the Dirty Clam. She didn't even bother talking to him anymore--what was the point, anyway? 

As she laid there wide awake, Lois decided to get a glass of water. As she snuck out of the master bedroom, however, she heard a noise from Meg's room, the clear sound of pleasurable moans. She snuck over to get a closer listen. As she leaned on the door, she pushed it open, only by a crack. She panicked in her mind as she thought Meg had heard and seen, but upon a second look, she realized Meg was unaware of anything, let alone her. As she settled in, she watched intensely as Meg stroked her cock. Meg, in her pajamas, jerked herself furiously, lost in the throes of lust. Lois eyed her massive length, wanting so badly to hold it, taste it, have it inside her as it sprayed ropes of cum in her pussy. Her fantasies got her hot and bothered, reminding her of how starved she was for cock. Peter had not even touched her over a year, and she was tired of having her needs ignored. So she got up and opened the door fully.

"Meg." Lois uttered.

Stunned, Meg quickly covered herself with her bed sheet, but her cock still pitched a tent underneath. "Wha-what are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Let me show you." Lois replied. She walked over to her bed. Then she lowered the straps of her nightie, allowing the silken gown to fall to her ankles. As she hovered over her daughter, Lois pulled off the sheet, revealing Meg's cock once again. "You like what you see?" Lois uttered teasingly.

Meg would have found it impossible to lie even if she wanted to try. The lamplight illuminated the beauty of her mother's nude form. Her frame was slender and slim, curved at the waist by the hips and large, perky breasts. She was an astounding beauty, one who craved sexual release from her. 

Before she could answer, however, Lois struck first, wrapping her soft hand around her shaft. Meg let out a soft purr of pleasure as her mother continued stroking her, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Lois leaned in and whispered, "You like this?"

Meg nodded. Lois increased the pace, still going soft to keep her aroused. "Remember what you said in the kitchen? About how you needed my pussy and how I needed your cock?" 

She let out a whimpering "Yes". 

"Good." Lois stopped tugging and climbed in the bed, straddling Meg and wrapping her cock between her ass cheeks. She held tight as she leaned in mere inches from her face and stroked it gently with her hand. She gave her daughter a soft kiss on the lips and pulled back. As she gently rubbed on her daughter's shaft with her ass, Lois uttered, "I want your cock, Meg. I'm starved for a cock like yours and all I want to do is shove it inside me and ride it until you fill me with your cum. Is that what you want dear? Do you want Mommy's pussy?"

"Y-Yes" Meg whispered. "Take my cock inside you, because I want your pussy now."

Lois chuckled and uttered lustfully "Good. Now sit back and relax, 'cause Mommy's about give you the ride of your life." She lifted herself up and positioned herself so her pussy was directly over her daughter's cock. She grabbed it to hold it steady, then, with one swift heave, she thrust herself onto the length, taking all of it with ease. Both moaned in pleasure as Lois adjusted herself. She pushed herself upwards again, covering Meg's cock in her juices. Meg's arms rise up to embrace her, her hands cupping her mother's taut ass cheeks. Lois bounced up and down slowly and steadily, taking care not to disturb anyone else in the house, lest anyone else find out about their relationship. She placed her hands on Meg's shoulders for leverage as she worked her hips, letting her length slide out then swiftly pushing back on it. 

"Fuck yes." Lois whispered. "Give it to me, give it all to me."

Meg obliged, grasping tightly on her mother's ass cheeks as she pushed back, meeting her mother's thrusts with her own. 

"Fuck." Meg uttered, softly.

Lois rolled her hips faster, letting out a moan as she did so. She felt Meg's cock throb within her, the shaft leaking drops of precum, triggering her sex to clinch it. The sheer ecstasy of the moment brought Lois close to orgasm. She pushed her face down to meet her daughter's, and then she planted a deep, passionate, open-mouthed kiss that Meg returned with some tongue on her own end. The bed shook and squealed as Lois bounced, giving everything she had make them both cum. As she rolled her hips and dropped her jiggling ass and sopping wet pussy on Meg's cock, Lois sensed that she was close to reaching orgasm, so she sped up the pace. Before long, however, Meg came first. She clenched tight, holding on to her mother as she filled her with rope after rope of cum, so much so that it overflowed and leaked out onto her lap and the bed below. Lois followed suit, adding her own post-coital juices in the mix. After both of them finished cumming, Lois raised up, allowing Meg's cock to flop out of her. 

 

She lay beside Meg, stroking her soft, brown hair as she gazed at her and whispered, "You're the best. You are. You're the best."

"And you're amazing". Meg replied.

As the night wore on, they fell asleep in her bed, their bodies intertwined with each other.


	3. Laundry Day

1pm, Saturday (3 days after “Midnight Lovin’”)

Peter was outside mowing the lawn, while Chris and Brian were cleaning the kitchen.

Meg was finished with her room, taking a moment to rest when she felt her phone vibrate.

*U done with your chores?*

*Yes I am*

*Come down to the laundry room. I got a surprise for u <3*

*Yay! Be right there mom <3*

Meg walked downstairs towards the basement. As she sauntered down the steps, she saw the family's laundry, perfectly folded and wrinkle-free--and then her eyes caught a most stunning sight. 

Lois was leaning on the washing machine next to the fresh laundry, clad in nothing but her shirt and pink panties. She crossed her legs to ensure Meg would see the full glory of her supple thighs. 

"Like what you see?" Lois asked. 

"You look amazing, Mom." Meg replied.

"Come over here and screw me then." 

Meg grabbed her mom by the hips and pulled her close to her own body, then Lois obliged by leaning towards her face. They kissed, intertwining their tongues in each others' mouths as they locked lips. As Meg grabbed Lois's ass, she reciprocated by reaching inside her slacks to grip her stiffened cock, slowly rubbing it to motivate her. Meg reached to strip her mother's panties off when both of them heard the voice of Brian call, forcing them to snap out of their moment.

"LOIS! WHERE'S THE LAUNDRY?!" Brian yelled.

"Damn." Lois uttered. "Meg, go take up the laundry so we can get back to screwing."

"Alright." Meg uttered as she grabbed the laundry. She hurriedly rushed up to the top, laundry in hand, while Lois hid in the corner. As she opened the door slightly, Brian stood at the doorway. 

"Here's the laundry, Brian." Meg said as she pushed the basket through the space. 

"Meg? What are you doing? Is Lois okay?" Brian asked.

"I have to get the rest of the laundry." Meg hurriedly replied.

As the door was shut in his face, Brian waited as Meg rushed downstairs, then back upstairs. She cracked the door open to shove the rest of the laundry baskets out of the door. 

"So, is Lois alright, or should I just come down there?" Brian asked.

Before Meg could answer, Lois peeked out to whisper something to her.

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Okay."

"Brian", Meg told him, "Mom is suffering from period trouble. She told me to tell you to tell the rest of the family not to come to the basement for any reason for the rest of the afternoon, and they can order pizza for dinner."

"Period trouble? Gross, Meg, but I understand--"

"You wouldn't understand. It's a girl think. Now, see you later."

"Meg wait--"

"I said goodbye." Meg replied before the door was closed in Brian's face.

"Is he gone?" Lois said.

"Yes." Meg replied.

"Good. By the way, kudos for the excuse you gave Brian. Now come down here and let's fuck."

"Yes Ma'am." Meg replied. She rushed down the stairs, stripping off her shirt and bra as she reached the bottom. She then kicked off her shoes, then dropped her pants and panties, exposing herself in her naked glory. Meg had a stockier frame than her mother; her breasts were smaller, though still sizable in their own right. Her nipples, pink as her mother's, stood erect. Her hips were of the 'child-bearing' variety. All of this paled in comparison to her most defining feature: her cock. Throbbing with each heartbeat and veiny, Meg's cock stood tall as she approached to embrace her mother. Lois leaned back on the washing machine as Meg wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, pulling her close enough where her shaft rested on Lois's stomach. Lois purred in pleasure as the member rubbed against her belly. Meg stooped down to suck on her mother's nipple, grabbing it with her hand. She flicked her tongue over it, giving Lois a tingle through her body. She sucked it gently, then she slowly slid her tongue downwards, pushing her mother's breast up so she could lick the underside. Lois let out a sharp breath as her daughter’s oral treatment sent waves throughout her body and made her hornier. Meg moved on to the other breast, gently and slowly licking it all over, ensuring that no part of her magnificent breasts was left untouched. Then, she gave soft kisses, working her way up to her heck, and finally, her lips, slipping her tongue in her mouth. 

Meg grabbed her mother by the thighs and lifted her up onto the washing machine, pulling her back so she had easy access to her soaking pussy. Lois lifted her legs up to her daughter's shoulders for leverage, then she, eager to be filled, pushed herself onto Meg's shaft. Meg obliged by pushing back, thrusting quickly to make up for lost time.

As she braced herself on the washing machine, Lois wrapped her calves around Meg's neck, tickling her ears with her feet. 

"Harder. Fuck me harder." Lois commanded.

On cue, Meg increased her pace, so much so that it shook the machine underneath. Lois's tits bounced vigorously in rhythm as she gripped the machine just to keep steady, pushing back against her daughter's thrusts. As she lost herself in the throes of pleasure, Lois had the gut instinct that something was wrong upstairs, but she soon ignored it, figuring it was nothing.

"You like this? You like this cock?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, baby! Fuck me good!"

Meg increased her pace again, so fast that the washing machine was rocking under the strain, Lois struggling just to hang on as she slammed into her pussy, forcing her entire length inside with each thrust. Then...

"AAHHHH!" Meg yelled as she came.

"AHHHH!" Lois replied as she came simultaneously, her eyes rolling back in her head, her toes curling as she took her daughter's loads inside her, some of which dripped out onto the floor.

"Uhhhh...." Lois could only muster as she lay on the washing machine, physically exhausted and lost in post-coital bliss. She recovered after a few minutes, however, and ready to fuck again. She jumped off the machine and promptly bent herself over it.

"Mommy needs more. I got a fresh hole for you if you wanna use---- wait, what's that smell?"

The smell of smoke filled the basement air, setting off alarms inside. Smoke detector alarms beeped upstairs. The rest of the family was screaming. Lois hastily dressed herself and bolted upstairs to assess the situation, leaving Meg in the basement. From down there, Meg heard Lois scream "Peter, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO--WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"I'M GOIN' TO MY ROOM SO YOU CAN'T YELL AT ME!" Peter yelled.

"Oh for fuck's sake." 

Meg heard her walk back to the basement, where she opened the door and walked down, already exhausted from dealing with Peter's shenanigans.

"What happened?" Meg asked.

"Your father put the pizza in the oven while it was still in the box, and he nearly burned down the house. God, that man can be so frustrating" Lois said, holding back tears.

"It's alright."

Sighing and giving herself to sadness, Lois replied, "I have to go back upstairs and clean up. Looks like we have to wrap this up."

As Lois walked away, Meg, resigned to her own sadness, dressed herself and headed to the kitchen.

Thus ending Cleanup Saturday at the Griffins.

The time was 6pm.


	4. Fuck Day

(1 week later)

In the bathroom...

Brian brushes his fur in the mirror, stopping periodically to pose as he does every morning. Next to him is his IPod, on maximum volume, which played the 1994 Seal classic, "Kiss From a Rose" as he holds his brush like a microphone and sings along.

_"There used to be a grand tower alone on the sea,_  
_you became the light on the dark side of me._  
_Love remains a drug that’s the high and not the pill,_  
_But did you know,_  
_that when it snows,_  
_My eyes become large and,_  
_the light that you shine can be seen..._

BABY!----"

The door suddenly slams open, instantly knocking Brian off the bathroom sink face down on the floor. 

“BRIAN!!” Peter yelled. Then he noticed the dog on the floor, so he flipped him over and shook him as he yelled in his face.

“Wha—what?” Brian uttered as he stirred. He noticed that his nose was dripping blood but he had no time to clean it off before Peter yelled “BRIAN!!”

“What the hell?”

“BRIAN!! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!” Peter screamed directly in the dog’s face.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“The McRib, Brian!” Peter shouted, “Lois said it’s BACK!”

“WHAT?!” Brian yelled excitedly.

“It’s happening! We have to go now!”

Peter grabbed Brian by the waist and held him by his side as he bolted downstairs towards the door, where the rest of the family, sans Meg, waited downstairs. All of them giddily shook in excitement, as the McRib was a favorite among the Griffins.

"Oh my god, Dad, I'm so excited!" Chris yelled.

"I know, I know, I've been so excited since your Mom told me Wednesday that the McRib was back in Boston!"

"Boston?' Chris asked. 

"No time to ask questions!" Lois yelled, "it's back for only one day! Daylight's burning!"

"Where's Meg?"

"She's...she's..having gross girl stuff. Period stuff. I have to stay to help her. Now shoo, shoo. Get one for me and Meg, will ya?"

"Okay, sweetie bye we love you." Peter uttered as they headed out the door. Lois watched as the car sped away until it turned a corner. Then she walked upstairs towards  
Meg's room and knocked.

"They're all gone, Meg." Lois uttered. "They fell for it."

"Good." Meg replied. She opened the door, revealing her naked, erect glory to her mother.

"Where do you want to start? What position?"

"In the living room, you on top riding my cock. After you deep throat it." Meg said as she grabbed her mother's ass cheek, "pretty please?"

Lois squealed with excitement and replied "Since you asked so nicely, yes. Let's get a start on our Fuck Day, shall we?"

Fuck Day: the name Lois gave to period she and Meg would have to engage in wild, debauched sex. It came about after Lois, frustrated with Peter's antics, met with Meg to decide how to get him out of the house, along with the rest of the family (his antics cutting into their sex time). Meg, remembering the time the McRib came back and the family dropped everything to get one. Who could blame them; the McRib was delicious and rarely sold, so you dropped everything and fetched some. Then Lois threw in the "Boston" nonsense as a way of ensuring that they'd be gone all day. 

As they walked downstairs, hand in hand, Meg asked "How long before Dad and the boys find out the truth?"

"Considering your father, 10 hours. Minimum."

Meg sat down on the couch first and readjusted herself on the end close to the front door. Lois stood in front of her as she stripped off her robe, revealing herself in her nude glory to her daughter. 

"You never get tired of seeing this tight little body, do you?" Lois uttered coyly as she lifted her arms behind her head, jutting her luscious tits and her slender waist forward. Turning around and bending forwards, Lois showed off her firm glutes and her perfect pink pussy, already glistening with wetness. She still teased her when Meg slid her finger into her moist folds, which triggered her sensitive clit and sent waves of pleasure through her body. Meg slid it out and tasted her mother's juices.

"Your taste is exquisite." Meg said.

Lois blushed at the compliment. She chuckled and replied "Thank you." It also turned her on and made her hornier. She took her place at the opposite end of the couch, where she knelt on all fours with her ass in the air and her face hovering just above the head of Meg's cock. Taking a deep breath, Lois gripped the shaft at the hilt and plunged herself onto it, taking the first few inches effortlessly. However, she struggled to reach the hilt since she struggled against her gag reflex. Noticing this, Meg licked the tip of her pointer and slid it inside her mother's pussy. Sucking in sharp breaths to fight past her gag reflex, Lois felt the digit swirl around in her pussy and flicked her clit. As she stroked her mother's hair with the other hand, Meg whispered gentle encouragements to relax her mother.

"it's all right, Mom." Meg uttered. "I'm here for you."

The cheesy clichés made Lois roll her eyes and chuckle, but they calmed her. Breathing through her nose, she swallowed the length all the way to the hilt. As she held her place, Lois swished her tongue on the shaft as she was being fingered. Then she lifted up slowly, revealing the spit-covered cock inch by inch. When the whole thing was out, Lois took a few breaths then, maintaining her grip, knelt down again and licked the head. Like a lollipop, Lois started from the bottom of the hilt, working her way upward to the tip. With focus on the cockhead, Lois lapped up all the spit she left when she deep throated it, and then she gave it gentle kisses. When she finished, Lois positioned herself at the tip once again and started to bob up and down while stroking her as well. From strokes to twists, from licks to kisses, Lois gave Meg's shaft all the love it deserved, not sparing one inch from her tender embrace. As she breathlessly pumped her cock with her mouth, Lois felt the familiar tension as Meg hit her peak, increasing her pace in response. She held steady as her mouth was flooded by cum, swallowing the ropes of cum as they were spurt out. Deliberately, however, Lois pulled up and let the cock spurt its last few ropes on her face, painting it in warm, sticky seed.

Meg slid towards the center of the couch as Lois stepped off to rub the cum off her face with her robe. After she finished, Lois stood in front of her daughter once again, her nude body more enticing than before, her pink nipples standing erect.

"You ready?" Lois asked.

Gripping her cock in anticipation, Meg replied, "Yes, mother."

Flush with fresh waves of arousal, Lois sat down on the couch, and then she swung her leg over Meg's lap, straddling her. She gripped Meg's shoulders, Meg reciprocating as she wrapped her arms around her waist for leverage, as she slid down the shaft, enveloping every inch of throbbing hardness in her tight, wet pussy. Eager to hilt her member inside her mother, Meg gripped Lois's ass firmly to maintain balance, then she pushed forward with one heave, instantly shoving herself inside. Lois rolled her hips as she pulled herself close to Meg, their faces mere inches from each other. Smelling the musk of her own length on her mother's breath, Meg bobbed forward and kissed her passionately, slipping her tongue inside her mouth for added affection. Then Meg broke off the kiss and, tongue still out, licked her heck, moving down to her chest, where she focused her affectionate attention on her nipples. As she reached the left nipple, Meg swirled her tongue around the areola, flicking the tender flesh to stir her mother. She sucked her pink, puffy teat, embracing the sweet taste on her buds. In response, Lois wrapped her right hand around the back of her daughter's head and pushed herself closer, allowing Meg to embrace the tender breast within her mouth. Lois stopped rocking her hips, which allowed Meg to seize control of the pace when she clenched her mother's ass and drew her slit up along her shaft, only to slam it down again. Lost in the throes of pleasure, Lois bit her lower lip as she bounced up and down her daughter's length, hilting every inch with each thrust. They met each other's gaze as Meg slowed down to take in the moment, holding her mother down so she could feel the incredible grip of her pussy clenching her cock, pressing against the walls as it throbbed in tune with her heart.

"AHHHhhhhhh...." Lois moaned. "Hang on, Meg, because this is going to blow your mind."

Taking charge, Lois clenched Meg's shoulders for leverage as she began to aggressively fuck her, pulling herself upward and slamming herself down on that rock hard length. Faster and faster she went until Meg took over to make one final thrust of her own, which shot her seed into the waiting cavern.

"Ughhhh..." Meg groaned as Lois yelled "Oh YES!", flipping her head upwards and trembling within her loving grasp. Her mother doubling over and resting on her, Meg spurted the last rope of cum inside her, the overflow spilling into her lap. As they lay there, Meg gave Lois a kiss on the forehead.

Minutes pass, and Meg stirs first, asking, "What do you want to do next?"

"We need a shower. A hot" Lois emphasized, "soapy, steamy shower to wash us clean. That's where you'll fuck me in the ass."

"Nice." Meg replied. "Let's do it."

Lois jumped off Meg, letting her member flop out. She took Meg's hand and pulled her up, and together they walked up to the shower.

.......

Meanwhile, somewhere in Massachusetts..

 

"Are we there yet, dad?" Chris asked.

"No"

"Peter, I-I don't think the McRib is on sale in Boston." Brian asked.

"And I think you can shut it, dog." Peter replied.

"Wow, someone's cranky--"

Peter lets out a huge fart, which stinks up the whole car and sparks a fight.

.....

Back at the house...

 

As the shower ran down, mother and daughter were playfully lathering themselves with body wash, taking time to feel every inch of their bodies. Meg caressed her mother's ass while Lois dedicated special attention to her daughter's member, which was hard as a rock. After that, they both stood under the showerhead, letting the hot water wash over them. Meg then bent her mother forward, positioning her just right for what came next.

Lois steadied herself against the shower wall, her ass arched in the air as she bent as low as she could. Gripping her cock, Meg grabbed her mother's ass cheek and pushed it aside so she could find her target---Lois's anus. Once she spotted it, Meg grabbed the lube that her mother brought out of her room and slathered her member with it, rubbing every inch she could reach. Then, she pushed the tip onto the opening, where it met little resistance. With a push, Meg shoved her cockhead into her mother's ass, which gave them both intense chills through their bodies.

“Unngggh...” Meg grunted as she slid the rest of her meat inside her mother's opening. After fitting it all inside, Meg had to stop, as she struggled to adjust to the intense tightness squeezing her cock.

"How does it feel?" Lois asked seductively.

"I think you know." Meg replied.

Meg rolled back, pulling out all the way to the head, then, with one heave, slammed herself back in to the hilt. Still adjusting to the pressure, Meg stroked slowly, easing in and out to break her in. Then, feeling she had a handle, she sped up her pace. She rammed her full length inside with each thrust, losing herself to these new sensations. Lois, in turn, cried out, partly in pain for the onslaught, mostly from the overwhelming pleasure she felt. Harder and harder meg pumped, until she stopped to cum inside her mother's asshole. Lois doubled over from her own orgasm, but before she could fall, Meg pulled her up. She held Lois close as she shot her load inside. When she was done, Meg pulled out and let her cock droop, the massive member hanging low.  
.....

As the two of them lay in the shower, both concluded that Fuck day was a success.


	5. Enter Bonnie Swanson

Saturday.

Swanson Household.

Bonnie Swanson awoke from yet another restless night, topping off a months-long sex-drought. Joe was gone to do his rounds, while Susie cried incessantly, the smell in the air indicating a messy diaper. Kevin was, of course, off somewhere, in who-the-fuck-cares-where. As Bonnie rose to her feet, she felt the tiredness squeeze the life out of her, draining her of energy. She walked over to the crib and picked up Susie, smelling her diaper to confirm that, indeed, she needed it changed quickly. With a heavy sigh, Bonnie attended to her task, holding her breath to avoid inhaling the stench for longer than she had to. After she finished, she took her shower, then got dressed and headed downstairs to clean the kitchen. In the kitchen, Bonnie opened the cleaning closet to grab the mop and bucket. Then, she reached to grab the floor cleaner, only to realize that none was there. Sighing in resignation, she decided to borrow some from the Griffin house. As she walked out, she yawned, the sleepless nights taking their toll on her. She knocked on the front door and waited. She heard the distinct sound of running, which piqued her interest. Before she knew in, the door swung open, revealing a disheveled Lois, her hair in a mess with sweat dripping off her body, which poorly covered her naked body underneath.

As she wiped the saliva off her lips, Lois uttered "Bonnie, what, *breathes*, do you want? Sorry, I've been busy."

"Well I came over to borrow some floor clean-". Before she could finish, Bonnie was struck by an aroma that overpowered her, which forced her to space out for a few moments. When she came to, she offered the excuse, "Sorry, I've been having sleepless nights, it's caused me to space out. As I said, I'm here to borrow some floor cleaner, since Joe forgot to pick some up yesterday."

"No problem." Lois replied hurriedly, and she promptly shut the door to retrieve it. Still overwhelmed over the aroma she smelled, Bonnie spaced out, but before long she snapped back as Lois came back with some imitation brand cleaner.

"Here."

"So what's going on inside?" Bonnie asked.

"Meg and I are having a girl’s day to ourselves. We had a stressful week, and we are just hanging out. Alone."

"O-Ok." Bonnie replied, instantly suspecting that Lois was lying.

"I-I have to go. Right now."

"B--"

"Bye!" Lois quickly replied, slamming the door shut.

As Bonnie walked away, she noticed that the curtains in both front windows were drawn shut. Though she tried to dismiss this as Lois's desire for privacy, Bonnie could not shake the feeling that there was more to this than just a 'girl’s day'. More like, an affair with some younger man-toy.

She snuck around towards the door that lead into the Griffin's kitchen, hopefully to sneak in. Before she did, she peeked inside and was utterly stunned by the sight.

Lois laid face down on the table, stark naked and gripping each end. Behind her, Meg, also naked, was pounding her hard, so hard in fact that the table was shaking under the sheer strain. Bonnie tried to look away, but the surreal sight compelled her to stand and see this to the end. 

Meg stopped, gripping her mother's hips tight as she appeared to cum. Then she backed away, giving her mom a slap on her ass, and stood beside the table. 

And them Bonnie caught a glimpse of it. 

The cock. Still wet from all the juices, Meg's cock glistened in the light. The sight of it instantly turned Bonnie on, and in no time, her panties were soaking wet from anticipation. Before she lost herself, she ran back home, up to the bathroom and holed herself there while she fingered herself into sexual bliss, her desires by thoughts of Meg's cock.

...

And now, an introduction to Bonnie Swanson.

Mrs. Bonnie Swanson is a forty-six year young homemaker, married to paraplegic officer Joe Swanson. Together, they have two kids, Iraq war vet Kevin and infant daughter Susie. Their marriage was, as of late, one of misery and emptiness. Sure, they still loved each other, but they had nothing left in the tank, so to speak. With Joe busy on the job, and Bonnie busy with housework, neither had the time for sex. For months now, Bonnie was stuck in a sex drought--not that it mattered, since sex with Joe was just terrible. She had affairs here and there, but she would long since given up on any sexual satisfaction, resigning herself to a sexless existence full of chores, yammering stories, and caretaking until her grave. That is, until yesterday.

...

Bonnie locked herself in the bathroom once again, the twenty-first time she did so in the last 12 hours. She could not help it; ever since she laid eyes on that massive member, she was fired up in ways she never felt before in her life. Furiously rubbing her pussy while squeezing her left tit, Bonnie was utterly consumed by her fantasies of sucking Meg off and riding her shaft until it exploded inside her. As she came, waves of pleasure roiled over her that shook her body from head to toe. Sinking in the tub, Bonnie lay exhausted. She swore that this would be the last for the night. As she tried to move, however, another thought rolled in her head, her pussy growing wet once again. Again, she sank down for round thirteen, spreading her legs and plunging her fingers inside as she let herself be carried away by her fantasies.

...

Three hours and five more orgasms later, Bonnie walked out of the bathroom, utterly exhausted and ready to sleep. The bed was empty; Joe recently took the night shift for extra money to cover home expenses. Used to the empty bed, Bonnie flopped down in the middle. As she drifted off to sleep, she dreamt.

...

Bonnie was all alone in the house. She was napping on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. She jerked up to answer the door. When she opened it, she was shocked. Meg stood outside, staring intensely toward her.

"Meg, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

Meg walked inside, forcing Bonnie to step backwards in response, after which she kicked the door shut.

"I saw you peeking in our house." Meg growled. 

"I'm sorry." Bonnie replied. "I didn't mean to spy on you two. I swear I won't tell anyone about you and your mom. What the two of you do in your own home is none of my busi---"

Bonnie was interrupted by Meg gripping her arm by the wrist. As she was pulled close, Bonnie panicked, fearing that Meg would harm her. 

"You think I didn't notice when I caught you staring at my cock? Really?" Meg asked, pulling her body closer to Swanson's. 

"I'm sorry." Bonnie replied as a tear slid down her cheek

"Let's get this out of the way: Do you want to suck my cock?" Meg bluntly asked.

"What?" 

"I asked if you want to wrap your pretty little lips around my rock-hard shaft?" Meg replied.

Nearly fainting from sheer nervousness, Bonnie could only stammer out a simple "Yes."

"Good."

As suddenly as she heard the reply, Bonnie felt Meg's hand tug at the front of her purple dress, a tug downward that forced her to her knees. Then Meg unzipped the fly of her slacks and slid them down to her knees, doing the same for her underpants allowing her cock to stand freely.

Staring at the thick shaft, Swanson could only kneel in awe of such a massive member. The cock was, in her view, the most beautiful thing she ever laid her eyes on (next to her family, of course). She reached out to grab it; however, before she could, Meg tugged her forward to the point where the tip rested on her lips.

"Open wide." Meg commanded.

As was commanded of her, Bonnie responded by parting her lips. She prepared herself to slide the meat inside her mouth, but then Meg gripped her head with both hands and lunged forward, smashing her entire length down her throat. As she readjusted her breathing, Bonnie was rocked as Meg drove her cock in and out of her throat furiously, leaving her wiped. Faster and faster she went until she came, shooting a hard load down her throat. As Bonnie swallowed her teenage neighbor’s load, she heard the distinct sound of a crying baby in the distance. Finally, after Meg was finished, she shoved Bonnie down onto the ground. Bonnie fell on the floor with cum still in her mouth. Exhausted, she closed her eyes---

\--only to wake up in her room, Susie crying in the background.

...

Her muscles sore, irritated at yet another night of restless sleep, Bonnie woke up to feed Susie, going downstairs to prepare a formula bottle. When she arrived, she took a bottle of formula out of the fridge, stuck the bottle in a pot of water and warmed it on the stovetop. Susie's cries echoing through the house giving her a headache, Bonnie sat down, too tired and irritated to care about anything. When the timer went off, she took the bottle back upstairs to feed her daughter. A few minutes of feeding later, the baby was back asleep, meaning that her mother could slumber as well. Except that, she couldn't sleep. A racing mind frustrated her attempts at rest, a mind aflame with thoughts of Meg, specifically her cock. She hadn't faced up to this truth until now, but in that room, she admitted to herself: "I need Meg's cock."

Lying awake, she devised a strategy to lure Meg to her house.

When she had it, she whispered "Perfect."

...

The next day, Meg was alone in the house when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it.

"Hello, Meg." Bonnie uttered.

"Uh, hello, Mrs. Swanson." Meg replied.

"Sorry to disturb you if you were busy, Meg. Just wanted to ask for some help."

"Oh, it's no problem." Meg replied. "What help do you need?"

"I need some help with some housework. You don't have anything coming up do you?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good."

As the two walked to Swanson's house, Meg noticed that Bonnie was sashaying hard, as if she tried to sway her hips out with each step. She took notice because her cock stirred inside her pants, causing her to wonder where Mrs. Swanson knew--because she wouldn't mind tapping that ass. 

They enter the Swanson residence, and Meg felt that something was just...off. The living room was immaculately clean, with everything neatly ordered and put in place. The air smelled of cinnamon and lemon. She couldn't shake the feeling that things weren't as they seemed, but Meg just dismissed it as paranoia.

"Take a seat, Meg. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Meg replied. As Mrs. Swanson disappeared upstairs, Meg leaned back and scratched her groin, also taking time to snuff out an itch on her dick. She sat back and looked around the living room, trying to take her mind off her suspicions. The suspicion, in particular, that Mrs. Swanson was aware of her secret. After all, her mother told her that she came over for some floor cleaner, which interrupted their fuck in the kitchen. And she swore to herself that she saw Mrs. Swanson peeking inside the kitchen door when she came---or was it just her mind pulling tricks on her? 

The sudden sound of footsteps on creaky stairs ended her train of thought, as Bonnie stepped down, wearing a robe.

"Um?" Meg uttered.

Bonnie walked towards the couch, standing in front of Meg, and leaned forward to utter the words that confirmed all of her suspicions.

"I know."

The words instantly sent a chill through her whole body, which froze her up. She tried to stammer out a plea for secrecy, but before she could, Bonnie simply put a finger to her lips, stilling her to silence.

"Don't worry. What you and your mother do in the privacy of your own home---that's between the two of you. All I want to ask, Meg," Bonnie uttered as she untied the straps around the waist, "is whether your mom doesn't mind sharing you."

Then she let the robe slip off her body, revealing that she was completely nude underneath. The sight of another nude milf in front of her stirred Meg's cock to full hardness. What a sight it was! Clad in creamy, soft skin, Bonnie's body was a virtual art of work. Forty-six years and two kids hadn't dented her body in the slightest. Her breasts, still filled with milk, were as perky as ever, while her waist, taut and slim, centered her hourglass frame, bottoming out with wide, child-birthing hips, and lowering further to her impressive, taut legs.

Pointing out her erection, Bonnie uttered to Meg "So I see that you like what you see. You seem a little strained. Why don't you take your pants off?"

As commanded, Meg unzipped her pants and lowered them to her knees, revealing her eight-inch cock. Fully erect, the member throbbed in tune with Meg's heartbeat. Swiftly, Bonnie kneeled before Meg and took the massive member in her mouth without hesitation. She effortlessly slid down the entire length to the hilt, forcing it down her throat so she could taste every inch and savor the flavor. Then, she slowly lifted her head, revealing inch by inch of saliva-covered cock. When she finished, she took a second to marvel at her impressive work, then quickly resumed her task. She gently lapped up her cock-flavored spit off the shaft, from the tip downward, while tugging her shaft from the bottom. She took her time doing so; she wanted to make this moment last, for she never had the chance to pleasure such an impressive member. As she worked her way downward, Bonnie sucked the bottom, pushing out a groan from Meg.

Stopping to compliment, Bonnie asked "So you like this?"

"Yes, Mrs. Swanson, I do."

"Oh Meg," Bonnie replied while stroking Meg's shaft, "we're friends now. Call me Bonnie. I insist."

"Okay, Bonnie." Meg replied as requested.

"Good." Finished with small talk, Bonnie switched to bobbing up and down Meg's shaft, twisting her head as she did. She twisted her hand on the shaft to cover Meg with as much pleasure as she could measure, which she succeeded at, given Meg's reactions to her efforts. Soon, the both of them were lost in the throes of lust--so lost, in fact, that neither of them noticed that the door was unlock, or that a certain someone had entered.

"What the HELL!??"

Both looked up to see a shocked Lois, her jaw agape at the sight before her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

To be continued....


	6. An Impromptu Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay; depression hit me again. Depression sucks.
> 
> Anyway, I should have Ch. 7 by next Fri. Stay tuned.

"What are you doing?"

The words left Lois's mouth as she glared at the sight before her. Meg, with her pants to her knees, was being serviced by Lois's (supposed) best friend, naked and on her knees next to her shaft.

"Mom, I can explai---" Meg uttered.

Before she could finish, Lois lunged to grab Bonnie by the hair, attempting to drag her to the floor. Resisting, however, Bonnie managed to tear Lois's hand off her hair, jump off the ground, and lunge forward towards Lois.

"You BITCH!" Bonnie yelled as she tackled Lois to the ground. Incensed, she straddled the redhead and slapped her face repeatedly with all her strength, leaving deep red spots on her cheeks. In retaliation, Lois threw up a strong slap of her own, one so hard that it knocked Bonnie off her onto the ground. Seizing the advantage, Lois jumped onto her naked form and offered her own retaliatory strikes across her face, each carrying a strong sting she felt on her cheeks.

"YOU LIKE THAT BITCH! HUH!" Lois yelled, striking her repeatedly. Her hands free, Bonnie reached up to grab Lois's hair, pulling with such force that it forced her to stop her assault to pull them off. 

"LET ME GO, YOU SKANK!" Lois yelled. "LET ME GO!"

"NO!" Bonnie yelled in response. "MEG LOVES ME, NOT YOU, YOU USED-UP SLUT!"

"SCREW YOU, WHORE! MEG LOVES ME!"

The fighting a dull roar in her ears, Meg witnessed the two MILFs battle each other, trading ever-more profane insults between each other and declaring their love for her as Mrs. Swanson still gripped her mother's hair. At a loss for words and utterly unable to find a way to stop them, Meg just stood there, silently watching. She was content now, seeing as the fight had not escalated beyond slaps, so she had no plans to intervene just yet. At that moment, however, Lois hurled a loogie at Bonnie's face, forcing her to let go of her hair. Incensed, she launched her own spit towards Lois's face; it landed on her shirt instead. Incensed by this insult, Bonnie, with all her strength, heaved a powerful slap towards Lois that forced her off her form. In retaliation, Bonnie jumped to attack, but Lois countered by grabbing her hair. Swanson, instead, grabbed her shirt for leverage and punched her in the stomach, not only forcing her to let go of her hair, but knocked her back and tore open her shirt, exposing her bare breasts in the process.

As she gripped her stomach in pain, Lois laid on the ground as Bonnie attempted to straddle her again, but Lois delivered a kick to her knee that sent sharp pain through her leg. Briefly pausing, Bonnie regrouped her focus and gripped Lois's pant leg as she attempted to stand up. She lunged herself forward, landing on top of Lois, then she proceeded to slap her, striking her face and chest repeatedly. Lois retaliated in kind with slaps of her own, punctuated with a hard punch towards Bonnie's tit, causing her to pause before resuming her assault. Before long, the two locked themselves in a slew of violence, trading slaps, punches, kicks, and hair pulls. 

Concerned that the fight would get far too violent, Meg tried to speak up, but to her chagrin, she could not muster any response. She was at a loss for words as the fight escalated further, the two combatants rolling on the ground now. In that moment, she heard soft voice in her head, a husky contralto uttering one word:

"Threesome."  
The answer startled her, yet made so much sense. After all, both of them were fighting over her, so the only solution at this point was a threesome.

 

But first things first, Meg stood up straight  
and walked over to the fight, where she grabbed both of them and yelled "STOP IT!", which forced both combatants to heed her command.

"Look, I know the two of you are fighting over me, and I'm truly sorry for causing this drama," Meg uttered ,"and I love the both of you, equally." 

Lois and Bonnie each shed a tear on their redded cheeks.

"And I want us to share together. Let's have a threesome, ok?"

"Ok, Meg." Lois responded.

"I agree." Bonnie responded. "Of course, I'm going first."

"The hell you are, skank." Lois quickly replied. "I'm her mother. I'M going first."

Before things could re-escalate, Meg pulled firmly on both their arms, and firmly uttered "Stop it."

"First one to get me off with a blowjob under three minutes first dibs." Meg offered.

"Fine. Deal." both responded in unison.

\----

A while later, all three women were still in the living room, completely nude, with Meg on the chair sitting in a reclined position to emphasize her erect, while the two MILFs, sitting on their legs on the floor opposite each other, patiently awaited. Beside Meg was her smartphone, set on the timer app.

"Mom, you're up first." Meg cooed.

"Thank you, sweetie." Lois replied. 

With an evil glance towards Bonnie, Lois crawled toward Meg, positioning herself at the base of her shaft. With one hand, she grabbed the base and wrapped her mouth around her cockhead. With her other hand's pointer hovering over the phone, ready to press the 'START' button, Lois eagerly awaited Meg's command even as she savored the taste.

"Ready?"

Lois nodded in response.

"GO!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Lois eagerly pressed the button and began to furiously suck the length with gusto. Normally, Lois would gently caress each inch as she slowly pushed Meg to orgasm; this, however, was not one of those times. Time was of the essence here; she had to make Meg cum as fast as she could. Rapidly, she twisted the shaft as she bobbed up and down with all the effort she could muster. Both of them would get Meg's cock, eventually. That was irrelevant to her, however; she HAD to win and go first, so that skank Swanson can taste her juices on her daughter's cock. After all, it was hers and hers alone; that skank was only allowed to use it since Meg said so. She popped up quickly, letting the grool side down the shaft for lubrication as she furiously pumped up and down, swiftly returning to sucking. She glanced at the timer, which read '1:25'. Eighty-five seconds to milk Meg's cum from her balls. She focused all her energy on the suck and tug maneuver, which pushed Meg over her peak, sending a torrent of cum in her mouth. Just as she came, Meg stopped the timer but didn't look, as she shot the last of her load down her mother's throat. 

"How long did she take?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

As Lois let the cock slip out of her mouth, she asked "Yeah, I want to know too? What's my time?", softly stroking her cock.

Meg picked up the phone, first to check the time, and then to show the competitors.

"10 seconds to spare." Meg announced, "Meaning that you got me off in 2:50, Mom." 

Elated, Lois turned towards Bonnie to brag, but was stopped in her tracks, as Bonnie wore the smuggest smile she could muster on her face.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Lois crossly asked.

"2:50, how adorable. Seems the old horse doesn't have what it takes anymore."

"Oh, shut up."

"Tell you what," Bonnie replied, "When I win---and I will---I'll be nice enough to not rub it in your face. After all, winners never talk up losers." adding a smug chuckle afterwards.

Not bothering to dignify such a taunt with a response, Lois merely rolled her eyes as she assumed her original position, on her knees.

As Meg cleaned her cock with some baby wipes, Bonnie crawled up to position and placed her hands on Meg's thighs, eagerly awaiting her turn at what she viewed as her rightful prize.

Finished, Meg tossed the wipes in the wastebasket next to the couch, and leaned back so her cock would stand straight once again. Silently simmering under the surface, Lois shot an evil glance as Bonnie wrapped her lips around her daughter's cockhead, her rightful prize. She merely stifled her jealousy within her; if this was what Meg wanted, and then it will happen, her objections of no relevance.

As Meg gave the command, Bonnie pressed the button and began furiously sucking off the shaft, her hair flying everywhere as she was bobbing up and down. Form was not a concern for her; time was a luxury she did not have, and besides, when she won, she would have all the time to give her cock the attention it deserves. Slobbering all over the member for lubrication, Bonnie pumped away, but her jaw felt sore, sore enough to force her to stop entirely before long. She ignored the soreness and pressed on, figuring that the pain couldn't strike before she finished. Unleashing her special maneuver, the Hoover, she pumped as fast as she could, never letting up once. Hearing Meg moan gave her the strength to finish up. Finally, she got her reward: Meg hit her peak; soon after, a wave of cum hit her mouth, the salty, sticky fluid splashing all over her tongue. She found the flavor wonderful, but she could not savor the taste, as the loads kept being pumped in her mouth. Despite swallowing as much as she could, Bonnie was overcome, and she pulled up, letting the last splashes of cum paint her face. She ran her finger across her cum-covered forehead, sticking the digit in her mouth to get a second taste of her reward. As she did, she turned towards Lois, smug grin on her face in tribute to her assured victory.

"What's my time?" Bonnie asked, still looking towards Lois.

"Eight seconds left." Meg replied, showing off the phone to confirm the results.

 

"2:52." Lois self-flatteringly replied. "Which means...?" she replied, leaning in to hear her rival's answer.

"...You win" Bonnie conceded. 

"I'm going first, I'm going first.." Lois bragged.

"Ugh." Bonnie uttered.

\---

Soon, the three women were on the floor, Meg holding Lois from behind as she kissed and licked her neck while squeezing her breasts while her cock hovered just below her slit. As she lowered Lois into position, Meg stopped to address the tension between the two women that she let slide during the contest. 

"You two have so much tension and anger between the two of you." Meg said. "Now it's time for you two to put it aside and kiss."

Both started to object, but Meg uttered, "Do it for me."

Both of them loved Meg and wanted what was best for her, so they complied with her request. Bonnie leaned forward to meet Lois's face, the two staring into each other's eyes directly. Bonnie struck first, placing a hand on Lois's face as she pulled in and dropped a deep kiss that melted all tension between the two. Lois reciprocated the gesture with a slip of the tongue in Swanson’s mouth, placing her own hand on Bonnie's cheek out of respect. As the two milfs made out, Meg adjusted her mother's hips and shoved her cock inside her pussy, burying it to the hilt. As Meg started pumping her length in and out, the two women, not missing a beat, continued their lip lock which increased in intensity. Meg pumped away, intently watching the MILFs make out while squeezing on her mother's tits. She was glad to see the two settle their differences by locking lips with each other; more importantly, she was aroused by the sight and wanted to see what else they would do. She leaned in close, still thrusting away, and whispered to the two, "Now, Mrs. Swanson, it's time you sucked on my mother's lovely nipples, please."

The two broke their lip lock, and Meg grabbed her mother by the waist and lifted her up so Bonnie could lick her nipples. The pink, supple nips stood out on her soft breasts; Bonnie took the time to rub one of them with her finger, drawing it across the areola as well so she could feel the softness of her skin. She wondered how she never even considered this with Lois before diving in, taking her right nipple in her mouth, flicking the erect flesh with her tongue as she gently sucked with her lips, clearly enjoying the moment. 

Overwhelmed by the sensations, Lois came and fell over, only being caught mid-fall by Bonnie's body. She held on and squeezed tight to maintain leverage as she pulsed and spasmed, her cunt twitching on her daughter's cock as it leaked juices all over the floor. Not long after, Meg came as well, shooting loads of hot seed inside. Afterward, she let her cock slip out and let the two milfs enjoy their moment. As they continued their session, Bonnie moved up from Lois's nipples back to kissing her, slowly and carefully lowering her to the floor. She slipped her finger down in Lois's pussy, drawing up some leftover cum within and stuck it between the two. They both lapped up the cum off Bonnie's digit, savoring the salty taste they've come to enjoy, then they resumed their make out session, with the two rubbing each other's bodies all over. Content to watch the sight, Meg stroked her flaccid cock until it returned to full hardness. She crawled over to the other end of the coupling; though she'd let the two continue, since this WAS a threesome, she had to try out Mrs. Swanson's pussy. Swanson raised her hips upward to assume the position. Her pussy, like her mom's, Meg noticed, was perfectly shaved, no trace of hair to be found. Appropriately, she was dripping wet, as a finger inspection revealed. Wasting no further time, Meg plunged her cock inside the quivering cunt, burying it to the hilt. In response, Swanson let out a loud yelp of pleasure, only to be pulled back by Lois and made to lock lips once more. Pumping deep with each stroke, Meg threw all her weight behind each thrust, hilting herself within the folds of Mrs. Swanson's tight, wet pussy. Swanson howled as her best friend's daughter buried her cock within the grip of her tight hole as her mother concentrated on her tits. 

Repaying the favor done by the curly-haired Bonnie, Lois slid under her chest and took one of her breasts, jiggling in tune with her daughter's thrusts, within her mouth. Though she was already familiar with the softness of her tit flesh, Lois was still surprised at just how soft they were, soft as a pillow and smooth as silk. She flicked her tongue across her friend's nipple, swishing it in her mouth to tease her. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Lois's head to press her closer to her bosom. She moaned and groaned, wrapped in pleasure from both ends, her best friend sucking on her tits while her daughter pounded her tight, wet pussy, smacking her taut but jiggling ass with her hips. Then, the redhead let the tit fall out of her mouth and pushed her way back up, wrapping her arms around her waist so she could take her daughter's cock more effectively. Lois pushed her head upwards, pressing her lips against Bonnie's once again, their tongues intertwining within their mouths, their soft, ample busts pressing against each other in a blend of flesh. 

Wanting to add more to this ménage a trois, Meg leaned in to the point where she was almost parallel to the other partners. She brushed aside Bonnie's hair to plant soft kisses on her neck, sticking her tongue out to draw it across her soft porcelain skin. Though busy with other matters, Bonnie let out a muffled moan. And then she felt it. The kisses on her neck, the deep-mouthed kiss on her lips, the deep pounding of her pussy, it all sent her into overdrive. 

"MMMMMPHAAAAH!" Bonnie yelled out, dislodging herself from the lip lock. Waves of pleasure hit her as years of denied release came to a head. Mother and daughter held their partner tight as she shook and spasmed, her pussy gushing and twitching all over Meg's cock. Not long after, Meg came afterwards, throwing herself backwards as she filled Bonnie's pussy with rushes of warm, sticky semen. Bonnie rocked her hips back to ensure each last drop of seed was expended from her balls.

The three were exhausted; stacked in a pile in the living room, the three women felt exhausted, yet satisfied. The three gave each other glances and offered each other smiles; there were happy times to come for all of them. More laughs, more fun, more sex.


	7. Building the Harem (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the harem-build begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was dealing with mental issues and writer's block, but I'm all better.

It was a cool crisp spring Saturday outside. There was little activity outside, no sound outside the chirping of birds. Upstairs in the Griffin household, in Meg's room, the three women were enjoying themselves with another threesome. The house was empty yet again save the three current occupants; this time around, the boys were all traveling to Boston to see the Red Sox, or so they thought. Anyway, Meg laid on the bed, nude, stroking the other ladies' hair as they sucked on her nipples. While Lois swished her tongue around her left nipple, Bonnie gently tugged on her right with her mouth, tugging it upward while flicking the erect flesh with her tongue.

"Mmmmmmm..." Meg moaned. She truly enjoyed the attention she received from the two ladies--her "harem", she labeled them. As she dwelled further, she reminisced over how close their relationship grew in the two weeks since their threesome in the Swanson house. Not only did they regularly have hot, passionate sex, but they also hanged out together, taking day trips to the mall to go shopping, having game nights together, and just enjoying the shared company. She actually called the two other ladies her "harem" when they took a trip to the mall, which the other two initially laughed off but grew to accept. After all, they were in love with her, Meg reciprocating their love and affection for her with love for them. A brush across her groin knocked out of her trip through memory lane. She grew bored with the nipple sucking; they excelled at it well, as they did with everything else when it came to pleasing Meg, but nipple sucking was just the foreplay; what she wanted was some attention towards her turgid member, eight inches tall and throbbing with anticipation, along with her balls, swelled with cum.

"Come here." Meg requested. The ladies popped up, letting her nipples fall back in their place, and they slid up to her head, giving gentle pecks on her cheeks. 

"So, Meg," Lois uttered, nudging towards her cock, "it looks like you're ready to get to the main event."

"Yeah." Bonnie replied "I think she's eager to have us drain her balls, Lois. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, indeed. So, Meg," Lois asked, leaning in for a brief deep-tongue kiss "You want the two of us to drain your balls?"

With a wide smile on her face, Meg simply uttered "Yes!"

The two slid down to her crotch area, hovering over her cock while giving it gentle flicks from their tongue. Both of them chuckled. Then they assumed their positions; Bonnie positioned herself directly on top of her balls, letting her soft breasts fall on her shaft, enveloping it up to her mushroom-tipped cockhead. Meg groaned as her shaft was enveloped by the soft warmness of her titflesh, the sheer feel of her silky skin rubbing across her rigid length driving her crazy with excitement as they smothered it to the head. Bonnie enjoyed the feel of such an impressive . Lois assumed a different position; she kneeled at the edge of the bed, placing her hand on Bonnie's silky hair and stroking it for encouragement. 

"Looks like our 'master' is ready for your tits, Mrs. Swanson." Lois uttered tongue-in-cheek.

"Yes she is, Mrs. Griffin." Bonnie replied. "Let's not waste any more time. She's ready to explode all over these tits."

Bonnie shifted her hefty bosom upward, sliding it slowly until even the tip was smothered in a sea of pillowy flesh, sending tingles throughout Meg's body and compelling her to sit up and watch Bonnie's handiwork more closely. In response, Bonnie slid her breasts down just enough to expose the mushroom tip of her cock. Leaning forward, she licked the tip of the cock, lapping up the musty taste within the mouth and savoring the delicious flavor. She lowers her breasts further, allowing her to envelop more of her shaft within her mouth as it throbbed within. Some of Bonnie's hair falls on Meg's stomach, tickling her as she roiled in pleasure from the paizuri. She wasn't the only one enjoying the experience; Bonnie's sex was already wet from the pleasure of pressing her cock between her rack; the raw heat it put off and the way it throbbed between her mammaries turned her on and made her more eager to shove it within her sex and ride it until she exploded inside her. In fact, both women were wet; Lois was damp in anticipation and eager to jump in. While Bonnie sucked her daughter's cock, Lois slid her fingers inside Bonnie's pussy, aggressively pumping them within the other woman's drenched pussy. Having two of her holes simultaneously occupied drove Bonnie into a craze which forced her to cease sucking her cock to focus solely on pumping it with her heaving tits. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Lois uttered apologetically, still pumping the other woman's sex with her fingers.

"No, it's all right." Bonnie replied. "Besides," she added "My neck was cramping. You take over. I don't mind."

Without missing a beat, Lois eagerly jumped in to suck the uncovered, spit-shined cockhead, eagerly cleaning off the other woman's cock-flavored spit with her tongue so she could savor the musky flavor. She multitasked, simultaneously pleasuring her daughter with her mouth in tandem with the woman in whose tightening pussy she lodged her fingers, the folds squeezing as she neared her peak. Bonnie tried to continue her titjob; however, Meg suddenly took over, firmly laying her hands over her shoulders. 

"I have it from here, Mrs. Swanson. You've done a great job." Meg smoothly said. 

Warmed by her sweet complement and wanting to concentrate on her impending orgasm, Bonnie stopped pumping and let Meg thrust between her heavy breasts. Not to disappoint, Meg started pumping her shaft through the brunette's tits, bucking under the pleasure of her sensitive shaft sliding across the silky skin of her rack. Thanks to the foreplay, Meg was already close to her peak; she thrusts harder and harder, bringing herself closer and closer. The soft skin, the heat of her mounds, the feel of the two women slathering their tongues, it all drove her nuts. All she wanted to do is cum so she could coat those lovely porcelain orbs in her cum. Speaking of which, after the most furious finger-fucking she ever had, Bonnie finally came. As her body shook and quivered, her pussy twitching on the redhead's fingers still within her, she held her heaving bosom firmly as Meg thrusted furiously, she nearing her own orgasm.   
And then....

"AAHHHHHH!" Meg yelled out.

Both women instinctively rolled back as her shaft exploded, shooting cum all over Bonnie's tits, painting them white with her sticky, hot seed. Still ejaculating, Meg moved back to shoot the last spurts on her breasts. After that, Meg slowly pulled her cock from the milf's lovely tits, both to ensure that no cum would fall off and to enjoy the sweet sensation of her soft skin gliding across her shaft one last time. She sat back and watched as her harem eagerly clean off her cum from Swanson's tits. The two devoured the cum, eagerly licking it off with their sultry tongues. The sight stirred her, the two fondling her beautiful tits as they licked the last of her cum off, to full hardness once again. The rigid member didn't escape the notice of the harem.

"So, Meg, it's clear you're ready for round two." Lois uttered. She reached out and grabbed the erect member, holding it steady as it throbbed within her soft hands. Soft hands that felt excellent on her sensitive member, which caused Meg to let out a sigh of pleasure. 

"Alright, then, Meg. What next?" Lois uttered.

Requesting the two clear the space, Meg lifted herself off her bed to take a stretch, working out the cramp in her calves. Meanwhile, the two ladies headed to the bathroom for some cleanup, after which they returned and assumed their positions; while the brunette laid on the bed face up and spread her legs, the redhead positioned herself just above the brunette's pussy, shoving her ass up and spreading her legs so her sex was visible. Stroking her cock, Meg took her position behind her mother as she eagerly awaited hilting her length in her mother's cunt. Then she hilted her cock inside, aided by the wetness of her mother's pussy. She wasted no time in pumping the redhead from the back, while the redhead buried her head in the brunette's crotch, eagerly licking up her wetness with her tongue as she pulled on her legs for leverage. In response, Swanson squeezed her legs around Lois's head to keep her in place, as the redhead was giving her the best oral she's ever received, or the best in as long as she could remember. It didn't hurt that Lois was helped along by her daughter's rhythmic thrusts pushing her inside. As she lost herself, Bonnie rocked her hips forward to help Lois. She grabbed the bed sheets, clawing into the bed; deep, guttural moans erupted from her core as her body coiled and twisted on the bed. Minutes passed; none of the three were ready to stop, when Meg came again, filling her mother with her seed. As she fell back, Meg watched her mom, not having missed a beat, still going deep within. As she bobbed in and out, Lois was suddenly startled by a hard tap on her back and pulled back; Swanson came as she pulled, and apparently lost track of herself.

"Sorry." Bonnie said, straining as she quivered.

"It's ok."

Suddenly a cellphone rang, the ringtone a Def Leopard song. 

"UGH.", Bonnie groaned, "Sorry for that, ladies. That's mine."

As she broke from the tryst and lurched towards her phone, Meg jumped aboard the bed and cuddled her mother. Hanging up, Bonnie announced, "I have to go. The babysitter told me that Susie's just threw up and has a fever."

"Oh no." Lois uttered. "Hope she gets better soon."

"Hope Susie's fever passes." Meg uttered.

"Thanks, guys." Bonnie uttered. 

"OOF!" she suddenly yelped as Meg gave her ass a playful smack.

"See you later, Mrs. Swanson." Meg uttered, following up with a blow kiss.

As Swanson got dressed and left the room, the Griffins laid there, cuddled together in a loving embrace.

....

Night fell, and Meg was all alone in her room, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts dwelled on her harem. Sure, she liked her mom and Mrs. Swanson, but she wanted more. She wanted another woman to love, to hold, to share, and to fuck. Sure, she would also have to tell her other harem members, but she was confident they would accept whomever she chose.

The question remained, though.

Who would she choose?

....

The next day, Meg walked out of the house to retrieve the family’s mail when she caught sight of a display of utter beauty.

From the house adjacent to the Griffins resided the Brown Family, the matriarch of which walked outside. Donna Tubbs-Brown, second wife of Cleveland Brown, sashayed her way towards her mailbox, swinging her enormous child-bearing hips with each step. Her breasts, barely contained within her white t-shirt, jiggled subtlety in rhythm. As she opened the mailbox and grabbed her mail, she noticed Meg staring back at her and gave a neighborly hello to her.

"Hello, Meg." Donna warmly uttered in her husky contralto.

"Hello, Mrs. Brown." Meg replied, hoping that she wouldn't notice her growing erection.

As Donna walked away, Meg took some time to watch her walk back, and annoyed the sight of her swinging her hips as her ass, pushing her baby-blue leggings to their limit, jiggled with each motion. As soon as she re-entered her house, Meg ran back to hers, dropping the mail off at the kitchen table then ran to her room.

She now had to plan her next move, after all.

She just found the next member of her harem.


End file.
